


It's Okay

by yourlackoffaith



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blood, Death, Hurt/Comfort, Morning Star, because I'm sad and depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlackoffaith/pseuds/yourlackoffaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine only promised Jace that he wouldn't hurt his friends. He never said that no one else would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read any of the books, just the show. For some reason, it didn't seem very Valentiney for no one to have gotten hurt at the end of this episode, so I did something...

Alec is in a state of disbelief as he is dragged in front of Magnus by a rogue shadowhunter with a blade to his neck. The room at the end of the hall where they are stopped held more surprises. Isabelle and Simon were also restrained, Clary stood holding the book of the white clutched to her chest, and at the center of it all was no one other than Valentine and Jace with his seraph blade drawn towards his alleged father. Alec struggles to crane his neck back, the weapon at his neck pressing sharply against his skin.

  
Jace drops his seraph blade, “If I go with you, promise me you won’t hurt them.” He pleads. Of course this was about the dumbest thing Jace could have said. Why was he even thinking of going with Valentine?

  
“You have my word.” Valentine replies with a sick smirk on his face.

  
“Jace, what are you doing? You can’t be serious?” Clary’s eyes are wide and wet with tears and full of confusion.

  
“Let them go.” Valentine says with a nod to his head, making eye contact with all the shadowhunters that are holding them, lastly with the man behind Alec as he makes his way closer to Jace.

  
The shadowhunter holding Alec pushes him away as he moves his blade back to his side making Alec stumble forward towards Magnus, a worried look on his features. Isabelle seems relatively unharmed and Simon had walked to stand next to Clary.

  
“Come here, Jonathan.” Valentine says with a smile, reaching his hand out to Jace.

  
Jace looks from Valentine’s out stretched hand back up to meet eyes with Isabelle, then Simon and Clary, then Magnus, and finally setting his gaze on his Parabatai—Alec, who is staring right back at him slowing shaking his head _no_.

  
“Don’t worry,” Jace says, the lie reaching his eyes, “this is the right thing to do.” Jace walks over toward Valentine who grasps his elbow in a firm grip, the other shadowhunters circling around him.

“Yes, son. It is,” His smile grows as he finishes the sentence. Valentine looks over to the shadowhunter to the right of Alec and quickly dips his head.

Seconds pass when Alec suddenly feels a blinding pain in his stomach.

  
“ _No!_ ” He hears from Jace and screaming coming from his sister. Alec looks down and sees the end of a sword coming through his stomach and then feels it quickly rip out of him just as fast. Alec lets out a shuddered breath he didn’t know he was holding when the blade appears through his stomach again and again and again in quick concession. His knees grow numb and Alec falls, his left hand catching his fall and his right hand on his bleeding stomach. Thick blood pours from his mouth as he hunches over gasping for breath. Alec looks up and sees Jace being pulled through a portal clutching his left side in pain as he disappears with Valentine and the other shadowhunters.

  
The loud screams from his sisters and friends are replaced with a high pitched whistle, his vision blurs and he falls forward but hands on his shoulders catch him before he hits the ground. The ceiling comes in and out of focus when Isabelle’s tear streaked face appears in front of him. He can feel her long hair brush against his cheek. Someone is holding his right hand not minding the blood and he can feel a tingling on his stomach from Magnus’s magic. Alec starts chocking on more blood and his head is turned to the left. He coughs up more blood adding to the growing puddle around his middle as finger brush his hair back against his head.

  
Isabelle grabs his face with both of her hands, her tears dropping on his forehead. Her lips are moving but he can’t hear her words. It looks something like “Just hold on” and “You’re going to be okay” but he can feel that he’s not. His iratze on his left side burns along with his Parabatai rune just below it, adding to the pain in his stomach. He can feel Magnus slowly stitching his wounds closed but not fast enough—he’s losing too much blood. _I’m not going to make it._

  
With his left hand, Alec grabs Isabelle’s arm and shakes his head _no_ , tears falling from his eyes and slowly slide down the sides of his face. He sees Isabelle scream his name, shaking her head furiously back and forth as her tears streaking her makeup. Alec coughs up more blood in attempt to clear his throat to say something. All he can manage is a rough, “It’s okay,” even though he knows it’s not.

  
The tingling in his stomach slowly fades and Magnus’s face comes up next to Isabelle’s, tears running down his cheeks as well. Looking to his right, he sees Clary holding his hand and Simon has a hand on the top of his head continuing to push his hair back from his forehead.

  
“I’m so sorry, Alexander” Magnus says, his lower lip trembling--the damage being too much to repair.

  
“It’s okay,” Alec repeats, “It’s not your fault, it’s no one’s fault,” he says sternly, looking Isabelle in the eyes.

  
“Make sure Jace knowns it’s not his fault when you get him back,” more blood spills from his mouth as he turns to look at Clary, “ _Get him back_ ”.

  
Clary frantically nods her head, “Okay—I will, we will. Okay? We’ll get him back.” Her hands tighten their hold on his, the book of the white long forgotten at the foot of the desk across the room.

  
Isabelle is still sobbing, now into Magnus’s shoulder who looks utterly defeated. Blood coats both of his hands and there’s a smear on his cheek. Magnus meets eyes with Alec’s and more tears escape his eyes.

  
“It’s okay,” Alec says with a small smile. Magnus slowly nods his head and Alec takes as much of a deep breath as he can, “It’s okay.” His smile fading and his eyes close for the last time.


End file.
